


Just Another Cup

by llcflms



Series: Ayahina Week 2017 [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, coffee is a romantic thing in tg huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llcflms/pseuds/llcflms
Summary: Ayato tries to make the perfect cup of coffee as he deals with the fact that Hinami is no longer by his side.
Relationships: Fueguchi Hinami/Kirishima Ayato
Series: Ayahina Week 2017 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821004
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Just Another Cup

**Author's Note:**

> Ayahina Week Day 1 (March 26th): Coffee

He takes a sip before throwing all down the sink, washing the cup to try again.

This time he’ll get it right.

Another sip, another failure.

He can’t just keep failing. 

Another sip, another failure.

At some point in time, he has to get it right. 

Another sip, another failure.

That was the tenth cup that day.

He washes it down the sink again. It wasn’t necessarily bad. If anyone else had tasted it, they would have wondered why he was throwing cups after cups away and wasting such expensive coffee beans. Though it isn’t their place to complain. The coffee beans belong to Aogiri but it was still him who had forked out money to buy it. If anyone other than Eto and Tatara wants to say anything about it, by all means, they can start being the person buying coffee beans with their own money. 

He rinses the cup, places it on the rack and turns to the refrigerator to get himself a chilled can of coffee instead. It tastes worse than even the worst cup he had made did but he chugs the whole can down in one swing, before taking another can and returning to his room— or what he calls his room at least. In reality, it is just an empty space no one else dares to step into after it had been marked as the territory of the fearsome Rabbit.

Anybody aside from Tatara and Eto, that it.

And Hinami.

Back when she was around.

He flops onto the couch and stares at the loose papers scattering the table in front of him. He isn’t in the mood to look over the details and plans for their next mission. He isn’t in the mood for anything, to be honest. All he really wants to do is return to their kitchen and continue trying to make that perfect cup. But he knows that eventually, some idiot will pop out and start questioning him for wasting time (and beans— which he bought from his own money). The first time it was Eto. Then it was Miza. Finally, it was Tatara with his annoying hour-long lecture over how he could be better off doing other things such as training and hunting rather than wasting time away with coffee.

He takes the new can and opens it as his eyes glance over the plans someone had come up with. Simplistic. Boring. Pathetic. Yet the dumb Doves will probably fall for it. He tosses the papers aside and turns his attention back to the can of coffee. This time, he drinks it one mouthful at a time, quietly studying the taste that it left in his mouth. This is the taste that’s going to greet him tomorrow after his mission. He will come back, open the fridge, get a can and drink it all down. No longer will there be a sweet smile waiting for him with a cup of warm, delicious coffee. Those were events of the past— things he can only picture in his mind by clawing at memories he so desperately wishes to always remember and relive.

Maybe one day, it might happen again and he might taste that perfect cup again.

He takes a sip and winces at the taste, his memories and his reality serving tastes that were far too different.

Maybe one day, he might be able to recreate it.

The hundreds of cups that he had flung into the sink and the thousands of beans that had been washed down the drain wouldn’t go to waste.

Another sip, another wince.

For her sake, he will try. He’ll continue to try day by day to come up with the perfect plan. It will work out. He knows it will. He has to believe it will.

Another sip, another wince.

When she’s out— when he gets her out— she will be greeted with the best cup she had ever tasted.

Another sip, another wince. 

It’s not just wishful thinking. He will make it happen. Both of them.

Another sip and he stares at the now empty can with sunken eyes.

He will get her out of there. He will save her. He will reward her. And he will cherish her.

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend reading the story about Hinami and Ayato in the :request novel because this is inspired by that and how Hinami used to make coffee for Ayato in Aogiri. It's cute.


End file.
